Rose's Story Humble Beginnings
by Juunikyuu
Summary: Ever wonder why Remus was so hesitant in his relationship with Tonks? Maybe because he had been burnt before. This story follows Remus and his daughter Rose Lupin. My first attempt at FanFiction.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction. It's all about Remus and his daughter Rose who is a Lycanimagik. What that is will be explained later on in the story. I'm slowly updating the chapters and making a few small changes here and there. Rose is my creation. All other copyright belongs to JK Rowling.

* * *

Remus Lupin felt cheated. He was sure that the birth of his child should have resulted in a day of true joy and happiness unlike anything he had ever experienced before. However, the private room in the maternity ward at St Mungo's where Lupin found himself was currently void of all happiness. His partner Mary had been bought here to give birth to their child following complications at the Muggle hospital which had resulted in numerous memory charms having to be preformed by Ministry officials and as such she had found out about everything. Lupin closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he recalled her hysterics as the healers tried to console her and deliver the child.

"_How dare you lie to me! You monster! You bastard!" Mary screamed as the healers tried to help her from the wheelchair and into the bed, "Get your hands off me! I want to see a doctor! A real doctor! I SAID GET OFF-"_

_Mary suddenly doubled over from the pain of a very strong contraction and Remus rushed to her side, one hand on her shoulder, the other on her lower back._

"_Mary are you ok-"_

_Mary flinched away from Lupin turning to look at him with a hateful glare, "Don't touch me!" she spat, "You filthy creature! And this, this thing inside me! I want it out! I want out! How could you do this to me?! Two years of my life wasted! You've ruined my life! "_

_Lupin looked as if he'd just been slapped around the face even though Mary hadn't lifted a finger. Swallowing hard he forced down the stone of emotions that grazed his throat and stood aside as the healers finally helped the reluctant Mary onto the bed._

"_Get this thing out of me! Now!" she demanded her every word dripping with resentment and disgust, "And you get out! Get out! I don't ever want to see you again! You can take this creature inside of me with you!"_

_Lupin was close to tears as one of the healers ushered him from the room out into the hallway, "I'm sorry sir, but we need some privacy for the birth…"_

She had rejected him. Not only that but she had also rejected their child. Their tiny, precious, beautiful daughter. Looking across the room Lupin's eyes fell upon Mary who was currently slumbering under the influence of a sleeping draught that had been administered by the healers earlier in an attempt to calm her hysterics.

Lupin was heart broken. He had no choices left. He had been left with no other option and it he was sure everyone would tell him that it would be better this way. Well, everyone who didn't know him. Mary could just get on with her life and the wizarding world would remain a secret. But truthfully Remus didn't want Mary to forget. He loved her, and truly thought that perhaps Mary would have been able to love him. However her revulsion towards him and their child was so painfully obvious Lupin could see no way out. He was snapped back to reality as one of the healers approached him.

"It's time for the procedure Mr. Lupin. We'll do it while she's sleeping, it'll be easier that way. Ministry officials are on route to family members as we speak," the woman paused, "Are you sure you don't want-"

"No." Lupin snapped sharply, "I do not want my memory modified!"

The healer nodded sympathetically, "Your daughter is in the next room".

Lupin lingered for a moment longer, casting one last fleeting glance at his sleeping partner. It was horrible to imagine that the next time she saw him he would be nothing but a stranger to her.

"Mr Lupin…" the healer said again.

"Yes. Yes, I know…" Lupin sighed as he stepped out of the room.

The healer shut the door behind him and Lupin paused in the hallway, banished from the room of his lover once again. He looked incredibly stressed and dishevelled. Running his hands over his face and through his hair he exhaled slowly and suddenly became aware that he was trembling. Shaking himself mentally he walked into the next room.

The room was brightly lit, airy and cheerful. Another healer was bent over the crib and as Lupin entered the room she stood up and turned to face him with a smile cradling a small child wrapped in blankets. Lupin swallowed hard as the young woman approached him.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked.

The baby girl gurgled and Lupin's heart melted. Gently he lifted the tiny child into his arms. He looked down at his daughter lovingly but the expression soon turned to a frown of concern. Something was wrong. His daughter lacked any iris or pupil. Her eyes were like two glittering opals.

"Her eyes…" Lupin muttered looking up at the healer.

"It is my duty to inform you that your daughter is an Lycanimagik Mr. Lupin," the healer explained solemnly, "when you are ready the hospital can arrange for a specialist to come see you in order to explain what protective measures can be taken to help you and your daughter."

"I… Understand…" Lupin breathed. It had been one of the many possibilities that Lupin had come to expect when he had found out that Mary was pregnant. But still, even in his situation as a werewolf he felt pity for his child whom would have little or no control of her transformation at all times unlike his predictable transformation at the full moon.

"There is a bottle of formula warming on the table. We shall have one more check up this afternoon with the specialist when you are ready and then I expect you and your daughter shall be discharged."

The healer stood up and smiled, "Is there anything I can get for you? Or anyone I can send for?"

"I shall be sending for my house elf shortly, so if you could mark her for allowance to apparate just for the next hour or so I would greatly appreciate it."

"Of course," the healer nodded and left the room quietly, closing the door behind her and leaving the father and daughter alone.

Lupin sunk into the chair beside the crib, his face blank and pale. Without realising it tears began to cascade down his cheeks. His daughter whimpered and fidgeted a little in his arms, freeing one of her tiny hands to clasp his finger. This notion deeply moved Remus and he gently prised his finger free to wipe his eyes and set about feeding his hungry daughter. She suckled happily on the bottle as she looked about her surroundings curiously.

"Millicent."

There was a soft crack that caused the baby girl to jump and look momentarily startled before her attention quickly returned to the bottle. Lupin smiled at the house elf that in return looked at him with adoration. She had tidy dark hair and large inquisitive green eyes and wore a soft and clean white towel as a sort of toga.

"Master called for Millicent?"

"Yes Millicent. I have a couple of jobs for you."

"Of course Master!" Millicent replied eagerly, standing on tip-toe as she tried to sneak a look at the new baby.

"I need you to go home and collect all of Mary's things and… put them in a case, " Lupin swallowed, this was so much harder than he thought it would be, "a member of the ministry will be coming to collect it."

Millicent's ears drooped as she stared at her Master in confusion, "Miss Oakes is leaving?"

Lupin nodded, tears spilling over his cheeks once more, "Yes Millicent, her memory is being modified right now… She couldn't cope…"

"Oh Master!" Millicent cried out in sympathy, resting a hand upon his knee.

"Nothing could be done Millicent… You have to understand that we knew this might happen… My daughter is a Lycanimagik."

Millicent nodded. This was obviously very serious indeed.

"I also want you to contact James, Lily and Sirius. I'm sure you know where they are… Tell them the news and that they're welcome to visit. The plan is we'll be discharged by this evening…"

"Should I tell them about… Miss Oakes, Master?"

Lupin sighed and placed the now empty bottle back on the side table and shifted his daughter to burp her.

"Yes, otherwise it could be awkward if they turn up with gifts for Mary…"

"Millicent understands Master. Was there anything else?"

"Yes Millicent. If it's not too much trouble could you please bring me a flask of chicken soup and some cauldron cakes?"

Millicent smiled warmly, "Of course Master! Millicent will be as quick as she can!"

And with a second crack she had vanished, leaving Lupin and his daughter alone. Remus cuddled his daughter protectively as she clasped one of his fingers tightly as he stroked one of her cheeks.

"Just you and me now kiddo… Now what do you suppose we should call you hmm?"

He paused, mentally sifting through the names he and Mary had discussed.

"Rose." He spoke the name softly, "My precious Rose…"


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! I'm really glad Remus has such good friends!

* * *

Meanwhile three very anxious individuals were sat in a comfortable and lovingly decorated lounge drinking tea. Lily and James Potter looked over at their friend Sirius Black who was watching the clock mounted on the wall.

James fidgeted a little before sighing in exasperation breaking the silence as Lily calmly set her tea down on the side table, "Surely we should've heard something by now?"

Lily reaching over and patted her husbands knee fondly "Remus will contact us when he's ready. Calm down James or you'll excite the cat!"

James flushed and Sirius grinned, "All flustered and it's not even your baby! I don't know Prongs, how'll you cope when Lily gets pregnant?"

"Look whose talking Padfoot! You're the one whose clock watching!"

Lily sighed, "Now seriously boys! Will you both get a hold of yourselves and give poor Mary and Remus a chance!"

-CRACK!-

In a streak of fur the cat bolted from the room as the sudden appearance of Millicent caused the three friends to jump. The small house elf sniffed as she blinked up at them. Lily broke into a smile.

"Oh Milly! You scared us!"

"Millicent is sorry for scaring the Potters and Master Black," the house elf whispered almost inaudibly.

"That's alright Millicent, no harm done" Lily said gently.

"So, what's going on? How are they?" James asked eagerly.

Millicent worried her bottom lip and despite the room being warm she found herself trembling. Sirius' smile faded and he looked at the house elf with concern.

"Millicent? What's wrong? Has something happened?"

The tiny house elves eyes welled with tears as she mumbled something towards the carpet.

"… Millicent?" Lily asked gently.

Finally the house elf could contain herself no longer, "Miss Oakes is leaving Master! She does not want him! Or the little Mistress! She does not want them!" and she collapsed in tears.

James, Lily and Sirius were all gob smacked. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Surely not. Today of all days.

"… Leaving? Mary's leaving Remus?" Sirius couldn't believe he was asking this question.

James sat down heavily as Lily came to Millicent's side, kneeling down and putting a hand upon her shoulder.

"You're sure Millicent?" she asked softly.

Millicent nodded mournfully, "Master said she should tell Master's friends that they can come to visit and he will be discharged later this evening… And now," Millicent rubbed her eyes and sniffed, "I need to go finish the rest of my chores."

Bowing low to all three of the friends Millicent disappeared with a crack and left the room in silence.

"… What… What are we going to do?" James asked, looking to Lily and Sirius.

Lily sniffed and James realised she was crying. Briskly he got up from the chair and enveloped his wife in an embrace, holding her close to him and stroking her hair gently as she sobbed. Sirius had a steely, almost angry look upon his face.

"We go to the hospital. Remus needs us. James, get the butter beer. Lily, we need those flowers you bought. We'll apparate there to save time."

James nodded, kissing the top of Lily's head as he pulled away from her and entered the kitchen to retrieve the case of butter beer. Lily sniffed and straightened her hair before turning to Sirius who smiled at her bravely.

"Don't worry Lil, everything'll be alright."

"I hope so Sirius… For Remus and his daughter's sake…"


	3. Chapter 3

Remus can always rely on his friends. Good old Padfoot, Prongs and Evans!

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital room Remus was watching his daughter slumber peacefully in her crib. He had heard healers coming and going in the room next door and found his thoughts returning to Mary. Slowly he got up and made his way quietly into the hall way. Pausing to make sure the coast was clear he lifted a hand to rap his knuckle on the wood softly before entering.

Mary was sat up in bed. She looked a little dishevelled and tired but as beautiful as Lupin could remember and he had to stop himself from swooping in to hug her. Mary looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello," she looked him up and down, "are you the doctor?"

One of her eyebrows was raised the way it always did when she was confused and Lupin felt a pang run through his chest. It took him a moment to find his voice again.

"Err, no. I, um, I'm looking for a friend. I must have the wrong room…"

Mary smiled again, her head tilting to one side, "Oh that's okay! I thought it might've been my parents knocking. They should be arriving soon. I feel so silly for collapsing at work… Must've been working too late or something!" and then she laughed.

That laugh. It cut right through Remus as he realised he'd never hear it again. Never she her smile, never hear her voice or be able to touch her soft skin. He'd never wake up to her in the morning or smell her sweet floral scent. He choked a little and Mary looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

It was almost like Remus could feel his heart breaking into tiny fragmented shards. Why had he done this to himself? Why had he come back here?

"I… I just wanted to," he sighed deeply, "say goodbye…"

An expression of confusion swept over Mary's face, "Oh. To me? Alright…"

Great. Now she was starting to look uncomfortable. Remus bowed his head and took a deep breath before lifting his gaze to lock with hers.

"Sorry. I'll leave now. Goodbye and feel better soon… And, good luck with everything. I'm sure you'll be great."

Mary's expression lightened, "Thank you! I hope you find your friend!" and she waved to him as he shut the door behind him.

Remus wasn't sure how but he made it back into his daughter's hospital room where she continued to sleep quietly. Closing the room door behind him he heard the latch click before sinking down to the ground, back against the door as he pulled his legs to his chest.

"Oh god…" he whimpered, "Oh god help. Please please help…"

Tears overcame Remus as great silent sobs shook his body and choked his throat. Wrapping his arms around his legs Lupin rocked slightly as he tasted the salt of his tears on his lips and a grazing pain throbbed in his chest.

"Master…?"

Remus blinked up at the voice, the blurry image of Millicent meeting him a mere few feet away. She looked very worried and had obviously been crying herself at some point though she was trying hard not to show it. She clasped a small cloth bag in one hand, the other reaching out towards Lupin.

"Master?" Millicent asked again stepping forwards tentatively, "Is Master okay…?"

Remus shook his head as the house elf came to him, setting the bag down gently and hugging her Master round the neck fondly. Remus Lupin was anything but a cruel Master and had always treated Millicent well. The two were far more like friends than Master and Servant. Now Millicent produced a clean handkerchief and offered it to Remus who couldn't help but smile as he accepted.

"Millicent bought the soup and cake that Master requested," she said reaching for the bag, "and she spoke to Master's friends," then she paused, "and… The Ministry have collected Miss Oakes belongings."

Sighing inwardly Remus got to his feet and wiped his eyes and nose, "Good. Thank you Millicent".

"Would Master like some soup?" Millicent enquired as she bought the flask out of the bag, along with a small bowl and spoon.

Remus smiled, "Yes thank you Millicent, I think I would."

Millicent was in her element as she set the spoon down on the side table, ushering Remus into the seat beside the crib and carefully poured the thick and creamy chicken soup into the bowl before offering it to her Master.

"Millicent reheated a batch from yesterday's supper. She hopes it is to your liking Master!"

Millicent needn't have worried, Remus knew her cooking was superb and he savoured the flavour of the first spoonful of hot, comforting liquid, "Thank you Millicent, its perfect!"

Millicent looked pleased and turned at a knock on the door, ears pricked, "Don't worry, Millicent will get it!" she cried, stopping Remus from getting up as she trotted quickly over to the door and opening it.

Outside the room stood a very worried looking Sirius, James and Lily who looked slightly shocked to see Remus sat at the side table, eating soup as if nothing had happened. James blinked, pushing his glasses back up his nose and shifted the case of butter beer under his arm as Sirius smirked nervously. Lily had a pretty satchel slung over her shoulder.

"… Alright Moony?" James asked as Millicent showed them into the room, closing the door behind them and setting the case of butter beer down carefully on the crib side table.

Remus took a deep breath and smiled as he stood up, "as well as can be expected reall-"

Lupin blinked as Lily enveloped him in a hug, her face in his chest as she mumbled, "You don't have to be brave around us Remus…"

Remus paused, lifting a hand to pat her back fondly before pulling her away from him and smiling, "I know… You don't need to worry. But I do believe that there's someone here you all want to meet…"

Bending over the crib Remus carefully scooped his precious daughter up into his arms and turned to his friends, "This is Rose Lupin and she is pleased to meet you".

"Oh my gosh Remus, she's beautiful!" Sirius breathed as he looked down at the little girl who blinked back up at him, "Good job you old dog!"

Lily and James nodded in agreement and for a while the room was silent until James spoke up.

"So, what's the deal with her eyes Remus? If you don't mind me asking…?"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Did you not pay attention at school James?"

James smirked, "I was too busy pursuing you to pay that much attention really!" he teased.

"Rose is an Lycanimagik," Remus explained, "It was always going to be a possibility with… well, with Mary being a muggle…"

"Well, she's certainly in excellent hands then!" Lily cut in with a smile, "Why don't you let Sirius or James hold her for a minute Remus so I can give you your presents?"

"Presents? Oh no, you shouldn't have Lily!" Remus protested but James was already prising Rose from her father's arms and holding her close to his chest, bending down to give Millicent a better look as Sirius clapped Remus on the back.

"Well we did Remus and I shan't take no for an answer!" Lily smiled impishly.

Remus resigned himself to the fact that he would have to accept the presents and followed Lily over to the window where she began to produce a number of presents from the deceptively small satchel which had quite obviously been magically expanded. Lily smiled as she set the wrapped gifts onto the table underneath the window and with a flick of her wand conjured up two chairs as James had laid claim to the one by the crib and was currently pulling a series of funny faces at the baby Rose while Sirius cooed at the child and Millicent watched on with interest.

"That's certainly an impressive array of gifts you've got there Lily…" Remus started as he sat down in the chair. Truthfully he hadn't expected many. Werewolves weren't known for their amazing social lives and as such he didn't really have an amazingly large group of friends.

Lily smiled as Millicent came walking over to pass the bowl of soup back to her Master, "Master must finish his soup before it goes cold!" she insisted.

Remus chuckled merrily, accepting the bowl off his house elf and returning his attention to Lily who had produced a small bundle of envelopes along with the gifts.

"Right, now then. Aside from the obvious Butter Beer, this gift is from James and myself," and she handed Remus a large rectangular package wrapped in gold paper.

Remus set his bowl down on the windowsill and accepted the gift tentatively, smiling thankfully at Lily as he started to unwrap the package. It contained a leather bound book with gold thread detailing. Opening it Remus found the pages blank and he looked at Lily a little confused to find her smiling at him broadly.

"It's a photo album. We're going to take some photos later on that can start you off and then you can take it from there."

Remus broke into a smile, "Thank you. I appreciate the thought."

"And this is for the baby," Lily produced a small brown teddy bear with a pretty purple bow tied round its neck, "A Lullaby bear!"

The bear was accepted gratefully by a smiling Lupin and it broke into a soft and enchanting lullaby, "Well, if I get desperate for some sleep I'm sure Rose won't mind sharing!" he laughed heartily, setting the bear down softly.

"And this," Lily presented a large bar of Finest Honeydukes chocolate, "is for you. I get the feeling you need it."

"I appreciate the thought Lily, thank you very much."

It took a while but Remus and Lily slowly worked their way through the presents and soon found themselves surrounded by piles of discarded wrapping paper. The Weasley's had sent two large home made cakes, (one chocolate and one fruit) along with a hand made blue and grey sweater for Lupin, a patchwork quilt for Rose and a small bottle of Fire whiskey. Dumbledore had sent a small hamper containing a bottle of Moon aged Rum, a selection of 'Pampered Princess' baby products and a bar of Honeydukes fudge swirl.

Lupin laughed as he examined the bottle of rum, "I see Dumbledore hasn't lost his sense of humour!"

There was one last package left on the table beside the small pile of envelopes. It was Sirius' gift. An intricately wrapped box secured with blue ribbon. Tentatively Remus picked the box up and opened it carefully, pulling a bottle of Elven Dew wine out and putting it on the table followed by a box of Honeydukes chocolate selection. Lastly he pulled out a small black velvet pouch from which he produced a beautiful web of silver thread and crystals. He held it out carefully as he and Lily peered at it for a closer look. A ray of sun light caught the web of crystals causing a score of butterflies to appear in the rainbows the crystals cast over the floor. The two friends gasped in surprise.

"An enchanted mobile," Sirius suddenly appeared beside the two friends, pressing a Butterbeer bottle into each of their hands, "you can set a number of different enchants and it has a night light feature!"

Remus smiled at his friend thankfully, their bottles clinking together in a silent toast to their friendship as he took a long swig of the warming liquid as he watched Sirius almost skip back over to James. Prongs and Padfoot certainly seemed to be in their element with the baby Rose and watching them bought a nagging thought back to the front of his mind.

Lily rested a hand on his knee and leaned forwards, looking at her friend with a slightly worried expression, "Something troubling you?" she asked as she followed his gaze across to James and Sirius who were still completely enthralled by the new baby.

A worrying thought had been playing round and round Lupin's head like some sort of stuck record ever since Mary had told him that she was pregnant and now, with Mary's rejection and having found out about his daughter's condition that feeling of nagging doubt was threatening to consume him entirely.

"What if – What if I'm a bad father?" he asked quietly, "What if I hurt her?"

Lily smiled sympathetically, "Remus, you're going to be an amazing father, being a werewolf won't change that! If anything, it makes you better equipped to understand her!"

"But what-"

Just what Lily never got the chance to find out because James came charging over with a worried look on his face.

"Moony! Help! I think we broke her!"

Remus and Lily both jumped to their feet. His heart in his mouth Lupin scooped his daughter into his arms, searching her wildly with his eyes, "What do you mean?! What's wron-?"

-Hiccup-

Lupin blinked down at his daughter who had her tiny fist in her mouth as she hiccupped again.

"I can't get her to stop!" James wailed.

"We tried everything!" Sirius added.

Lily scowled as she slapped both men upside the head, "Merlin's beard! Dammit you two, we thought it was something serious!"

Lupin didn't hear James and Sirius' retorts as Lily nearly blew up at them. His eyes were fixed on his daughter and her eyes were on him as she hiccupped again. The next thing he knew laughter was escaping his lips. Deep, chesty laughter as he rocked his daughter gently.

"Oh Rosey Rose! A true Marauders daughter! Causing trouble already!" he chortled.

James, Sirius and Lily looked a little puzzled for a moment before they too saw the funny side and started to laugh. A tiny ray of happiness had returned to the Maternity Ward of St Mungo's.


	4. Chapter 4

And now you know what a Lycanimagik is, and knowing is half the battle! Poor Remus and Rose, I promise things will get better for them eventually!

* * *

The happy atmosphere within the room had almost been enough to make Lupin briefly forget the sorrows he had felt earlier in the day. Almost. The worry and hurt were still there, pushed to the back of his mind to be dealt with later. For now he was with friends and could allow himself and his daughter this moment of happiness.

James had his arm around Lily's waist, Sirius was still cooing over baby Rose who was held protectively in Lupin's arms whilst Millicent was packing the presents away carefully into a bag enchanted with Wizard space. James laughed as Sirius started to play peek-a-boo with Rose, ducking down behind Lupin's shoulder and before reappearing with his bark like laugh. A knock on the door bought the laughter to an abrupt stop.

"I expect that it's probably the specialist…" Remus sighed, shifting his daughter a little within his arms.

Lily swallowed, "do you want us to wait outside?"

"No, no. I want you here," Remus replied immediately.

Sirius clapped his friend on the back playfully before squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. The room door opened and three figures stepped into the friends view. One Remus recognised as the healer who had been in the room with his daughter earlier, the other woman was obviously the specialist. Her healer robes and head dress differed slightly to the other healer, a pair of glasses rested on the bridge of her nose and her brown hair was put up in a remarkably tidy bun. The last figure was a man who looked very much like some sort of Ministry official. Remus nodded to them all in turn.

"Hello Mr. Lupin, my name is Alberta Potsworth. St Mungo's contacted me with regards to your daughter. First let me offer you my sincerest sympathies for the hardships you and your daughter have had to endure today."

"Thank you," Lupin nodded.

Whilst this exchange was taking place the other healer busied herself around the room, clearing away the used formula bottle and making the cot up. Needless to say Millicent looked very put out. Lily squeezed James' hand tightly and Sirius stood in silence beside his friends.

Alberta Potsworth continued, "This is Charles Everwright," she paused as Sirius bit back a laugh. Raising an eyebrow as Sirius managed to compose himself she continued, "Mr. Everwright is from the Ministry's department of Magical Anomalies and like to speak with you after our consultation."

Lupin frowned at the mention of the department. He certainly didn't like the fact that they obviously held some interest in his daughter but so long as they didn't try to remove her from his care it would be alright.

"Would you prefer a private consultation Mr. Lupin?" Alberta asked, misreading the apprehension on his face.

"No. Certainly not. These people are my friends and if I have any hope of using my baby sitting privileges they need to know about… Well, about my daughter."

Sirius smiled, "Baby sitting? No chance mate!"

James couldn't help but laugh at his friend's reaction, "You were well up for it earlier this evening Padfoot! It was all you could go on about how you'd be able to get the best bits from the baby and give her back when she started crying!"

Sirius looked shocked, "How dare you accuse me of saying such things!" Mock anger played on his face before he ad James creased up laughing.

Rose was obviously to what was going on around her as she yawned, rolling over in her father's arms with one of her tiny hands clutching a tight handful of his shirt.

"Right then," Alberta pulled out her wand and summoned several extra chairs for everyone as the other healer left, closing the door quietly behind her, "let's begin shall we?"

A clipboard and quill appeared in her hand as everyone but Millicent took a seat. The house elf stood diligently beside her master. Sirius sat to his right and James and Lily to his left.

"Your daughter is a Lycanimagik Mr. Lupin. This particular transfiguration syndrome is created when a muggle and werewolf procreate and as such it is particularly rare. The last known reported Lycanimagik was in 1811 when a werewolf named Maxwell Strider attacked and raped a young muggle woman name Sophie Fletcher in Ireland."

"Remus did not attack Mary!" Sirius suddenly interrupted; deeply disturbed by what this woman seemed to be accusing his friend of.

Alberta turned to face him, her face a careful mask of composure, "No one is accusing Mr. Lupin of anything sir, I am just stating the facts."

"Oh…" Sirius rapidly deflated with a slight scarlet blush on his cheeks as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Symptoms include a lack of a pupil or iris although sight is not affected from what little information we can gather," Alberta continued, "The child will be able to transform into a huge variety of animals and magical creatures. Sometimes this transformation will be voluntary and other times it will not. The full moon does not affect her the way it would yourself but some moon properties may cause an allergic reaction that would provoke a transformation and thus caution is advised."

"Is there anything that can be done about the appearance of her eyes?" Remus asked.

Alberta smiled, "There is a relatively simply charm you can perform but it does have side effects…"

"What side effects?" Lily immediately questioned.

"It can cause the eyes to become quite itchy but we can provide eye drops that would give some relief. Now Mr. Lupin there is something very important that I must tell you."

"Yes?" chorused all four friends.

"All possible research available to us indicates that emotions play a large part in triggering transformations."

Lupin raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Setting her clipboard and quill down Alberta tried to explain, "From what we can gather emotions, strong emotions, can trigger transformations. Again, due to the rarity of your daughter's condition we don't know much and while she is young she will posses very little control over the changes."

"Will that change as she gets older?"

She nodded, "Yes, she should gain more self control as she gets older. There is a potion available that can guarantee 24 hours of no transformations, similar to your Wolfsbane potion but it makes the next transformation more painful than usual."

"Oh right…"

Lupin sighed inwardly. So many trials and side effects his beautiful girl would have to endure. It just didn't seem very fair. Then a worrying thought crossed his mind.

"Will she be of her own mind?" he blurted out suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at him. Sirius and James felt real sympathy towards their friend when he asked this question and knew that his worry was well founded. When Remus turned on the full moon he retained very little of his humanity even when his friends ran with him.

Alberta looked at him solemnly, "I'm afraid I don't know. But what I can tell you I that she can't pass the syndrome onto anyone else. Also she can't transform into certain magical creatures such as a Vampire or Werewolf."

Remus swallowed and nodded. Sirius reached over and squeezed his arm reassuringly as he forced his friend a small smile.

"We'll be providing you with 5 vials of the potion and you can always obtain more her at the hospital. We'll also be providing you with what information we have on your daughter's syndrome as well as the potion recipe," Alberta stood up, setting down her clipboard and quill once more and drawing her wand, "I'll now demonstrate the charm you can use for the concealment of her eyes."

Stepping towards Remus she placed her wand on the child's forehead, just above the bridge of her nose. Rose blinked up at the healer.

"_Arguo_"

The wand tip glowed a gentle green and Rose whined, scrunching her face up and bringing her small fists up to rub her eyes. When she did open her eyes Remus gasped. Her eyes were of the brightest green he had ever seen and although the colour seemed a little unnatural the eyes did indeed now appear normal.

"Impressive…" Lily breathed.

"Thank you, I've been working on this charm myself," Alberta smiled.

Rose however, seemed much less impressed. She rubbed at her eyes furiously, her bottom lip trembling before she let out an uncomfortable wail. Remus felt a pang in his chest at the thought of his daughter in discomfort and immediately withdrew his wand, waving it above her eyes.

"_Finite_"

When Rose next opened her eyes they were once more like two glittering opals and the crying ceased to a few whimpering sniffles. Alberta looked at him quizzically.

"I will not have my daughter in unnecessary discomfort Miss. Potsworth. When there is a chance of muggle interaction then I will indeed place the charm but otherwise I do not really see the need."

Alberta nodded before walking back to her chair and picking up her clipboard and quill, "Well Mr. Lupin that is all. Everything else indicates that your daughter is in perfect health and after your meeting with Mr. Everwright he you may be discharged."

"Do you know what's happened with Mary?" Remus suddenly found himself asking before he even truly realised the words had tumbled past his lips.

Alberta smiled sadly, "I am truly sorry for your loss Mr. Lupin but I'm afraid I can't give you any further information regarding your ex partner asides from her memory and that of her family and friends has been modified so exclude her relationship with you, her pregnancy and the birth of her daughter. She went home with her parents about an hour ago."

"Oh okay," Remus lifted a hand to stroke his daughter's cheek.

"I'll leave the potion vials and syndrome information on the table for you Mr. Lupin. Thank you for your time and hope everything goes well for you and your daughter."

Alberta Potsworth nodded to each of the five individuals, placing a small box onto the cot side table and leaving the room quietly. Remus sighed, biting his bottom lip as he took a deep shuddering breath. Millicent placed her hand on her master's knee reassuringly.

Charles Everwright coughed, shifting in his seat a little uncomfortably as four sets of eyes turned to look at him, "I don't want to take up too much of your time Mr. Lupin so I'll keep this brief if that's okay by you?"

"Perfect." Lupin replied. His tone was a little sharper than he meant for it to be.

Charles cleared his throat again, "Firstly I'd like to congratulate you on the birth of your daughter and offer my condolences about the hardships you've suffered today…"

"I don't think the Ministry came all this way just for that." Sirius snapped, very much irritated at this strangers intrusion.

"Yes well, quite. I can understand that…" Charles was obviously becoming flustered, "Well you see Mr. Lupin due to the rarity of your daughter's condition we'd like to ask if you would be willing to allow a few studies to take place so that we might gather more information on the Lycanimagik syndrome."

Remus looked shell shocked and Sirius let loose a growl that a mastiff would have been proud off. Mr. Everwright visibly shrunk back into his chair. Lily patted James' clenched hand as he let go of the breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Studies?" Remus hissed, "Studies?! My daughter is not some freak for you to poke and prod at! She is just a child! A child who will never know her mother and who will be forever cursed by the prejudice of others!"

The harshness of her father's tone caused Rose to let out a whimper. With a scathing glance at the uncomfortable Ministry official Remus stood up, gently rocking his daughter, his back turned to Charles. Millicent looked worriedly from Charles to her Master before scurrying after Lupin obediently. Sirius growled but was silenced as Lily shot a look at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Everwright," Lily apologised, "But you have to understand that my friend has been through a very stressful day and although we understand that the Ministry is obviously interested in the chance to gain further information on this condition you must also understand that although this is a day of joy, it is also a day of loss."

"I understand completely that this is a hard time for Mr. Lupin and I am not deliberately trying to be unsympathetic."

Charles Everwright stood up and brushed himself down before withdrawing a small piece of card and handing it over to Lily, "This is my business card, feel free to send me an owl when you're ready Mr. Lupin."

Lupin did not respond as he continued to rock and soothe his daughter gently. Lily smiled and shook Charles' hand before he left. As the door clicked shut James couldn't help but throw his head back with a frustrated cry. Lily stroked a hand through his hair gently as she looked at Lupin's back worriedly.

"Remus?"

Sirius stood up slowly, edging towards his friend slowly. Lupin gave no response.

"Remus? Are you alright?"

A quiet sob escaped Lupin's lips as he pulled his daughter closer to him and planted a trembling kiss upon her downy head.

"Oh Remus…"

Lily stepped across the room in a few quick strides, placing her hand upon his shoulder reassuringly. He turned to face her, his face a broken mask of emotion.

"Is this all she'll ever be to people? Something to examine? To look at and make fun of?"

"Remus no one has said anything of the sort. Rose is going to grow up surrounded by people who love her. You need to understand other people's perspective about this. They might see the pain you suffer but they don't feel it. And this is a chance that doesn't come along everyday. You don't have to agree, no one is going to force your hand…"

Remus sighed, looking as if the day had visibly aged him, "I-I just want to go home…"

Lily smiled and stroked his face, brushing a bang of hair out of his eyes, "Then we can go home. It won't be a problem. The healer said we could go once the meeting was over."

James pulled himself out of the chair and carefully composed himself before addressing his friend, "Yeah come on Moony! Let's blow this joint! It's no place for a Marauders daughter to spend her first day!"

Remus sniffed and agreed. Millicent fetched the bag that contained the numerous presents her master had received as Lily conjured up a Moses Basket to carry Rose in. Smiling gratefully Remus placed Rose delicately into the basket. Sirius and James checked the room over carefully for anything that might've been missed whilst Lily picked up the remnants of the Butter beer.

With one last fleeting glance around the room the group of friends stepped out of the room into the hall. Remus carried the Moses Basket as if it were made of glass, Millicent trotting obediently at his heel. Lily walked in-between Sirius and James as they walked briskly through the hospital, out of the Maternity Ward towards the Floo Fireplaces so that they could go home, back to Tanglewood.


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome home Remus! Latest chapter in the Rose Lupin series.

* * *

It was early afternoon in the quiet village of Farshvale; people were going about their business on the cobble paved streets that weaved through the buildings. Smoke billowed from chimneys and the general hustle and bustle of life could be heard. This was one of the many wizarding villages dotted throughout the country and it was here that the Lupin family had made their home. Following a cobbled road south out of the main village to what would eventually continue on past the remaining shops and houses to a sparsely used dirt track leading up to a modestly sized old Victorian style house. Its lush garden's were walled and although they obviously hadn't been tended to properly for a long time there was a wild beauty about their haphazard growth. Inside the house, past its cheerful buttercup yellow front door one would find the home both warm and inviting. It may not have been lavishly decorated and the furniture could be described as a little sparse but this was Tanglewood, the home that Remus had been left by his parents following their deaths and where he and his friends were now travelling to with their precious young charge.

The fireplace within the living room flared with brilliant green flames and out stepped Remus, cradling the Moses basket gently within his arms. Rose had responded surprisingly well to her first Floo journey, waking briefly at the strange sensations coursing through her tiny body before being apparently settled by having her father near and falling back asleep, one tiny thumb stuck in her mouth. Setting the cradle down gently on the rickety and slightly thread bare couch Remus dusted himself off momentarily before turning back to the fireplace. There was a second flare, followed by a third, then fourth. Lily, James and Sirius all stepped out of the fireplace in turn, dusting themselves off and turning to face their friend.

"Well then! That wasn't so hard!" Sirius grinned.

Lily frowned and James made a point of digging his elbow into his friend's ribs. Sirius could be so clueless at times…

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Try to be serious would you!" James realised what he had said and what was about to happen as the last word tumbled out of his mouth as Sirius grinned triumphantly.

"I am always Sirius!" his friend retorted.

Remus chuckled at his friends antics and a loud crack caught their attention as Millicent appeared in the room, clutching the wizard space bag tightly.

"Everything is done Master!" she told him cheerily, putting the bag down at his feet with a small bow, "Now, can Millicent help in preparing any tea or something to eat for the Master and his most welcome guests? Or perhaps something for the young Mistress?"

Right on cue Rose gave a small gurgle from within her basket and Remus scooped her up gently into his arms. He rocked her gently, gazing down at her with the utmost affection. It took him a few moments to respond during which time his friends made themselves comfortable on the mismatched chairs and couch.

"Well I could certainly do with a cup of tea Millicent, and perhaps some of the delicious fruit cake you made," he looked over at his guests, "Do you want anything?" he asked pleasantly.

"Tea would be great," Lily smiled, "I'm sure James and Sirius can give you a hand in the kitchen Millicent."

She turned to face her husband and friend, raising one eyebrow as she apparently tried to convey her silent orders to James and Sirius.

"Wha? The kitchen? Oh come on Lily, I want to play with the baby some more!" James complained. Now it was obviously his turn to be slow on the uptake.

Sirius caught the meaning of Lily's expression and grabbing his friend by the wrist, pulled him out the room after Millicent, "Come on Prongsy! You can't keep stealing Moony's kid! You'll have to make your own baby!"

Remus looked between the three of them quizzically. Lily cleared her throat as she smiled at Remus who raised his eyebrow at her.

"Am I missing something?" he asked suspiciously, rocking his tiny daughter in his arms as she gurgled happily.

Lily's smile became a little more forced, "You're taking all this awfully well Remus…" she paused, taking a step towards him with her head cocked slightly to the side and red bangs falling into her face, "Are you quite sure that everything is alright?"

Lily had always been very observant when it came to what others were feeling, Remus knew this and although he knew his friends were only looking out for his best interests he didn't particularly feel like discussing it right now. He sighed inwardly, closing his eyes briefly and setting his face in a neutral mask before he addressed his friend, "I'm just trying to concentrate on what is best for my daughter Lily. Surely you can try to understand that?"

"But everything that happened today Remus… I mean, would you like some help? Is there anything we can do?"

Lily's tone was one of patience and understanding but despite this Remus could feel his temper starting to flare slightly, the wolf within him stirring. He bit his tongue and took a deep breath, "Please Lily. Please do not push this matter. I beg of you. For my daughter's sake…"

Lily hesitated momentarily, seeing the anger stirring in her friend's eyes before backing down, "Alright Remus but you know where we are if ever you need us."

Remus smiled, the wolf receding back into whatever corner of his subconscious it was lurking in, "Thank you Lily, I appreciate your concern, I really do."

"Tea's ready Master!"

Lily and Remus turned as Millicent trotted back into the room carrying a tray laden with cups, saucers and a large plate of biscuits. Behind her came Sirius carrying a large steaming tea pot very carefully as James followed with the milk and sugar. Millicent carefully placed the tray onto one of the low side tables before accepting the milk, sugar and tea pot from James and Sirius. With a smile she offered a cup of tea and biscuit to each of the guests before turning back to her Master and the young Mistress.

"Millicent shall return to her duties now sir. If you don't mind."

Remus smiled and nodded, "Of course Millicent. Don't forget to help yourself to a biscuit."

Millicent blushed slightly as she reached out and shyly took a biscuit from the tray before curtseying and scurrying out of the room. The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful. After the tea Lily produced a camera from within her small satchel and several pictures were taken to kick start Lupin's new family album. There was a brief moment of panic as Rose's diaper had to be changed and she looked about to transform as her skin became slightly scaly in appearance but this soon faded and her father and his friends breathed a collective sigh of relief. Millicent returned in the early evening to provide some supper and a warmed bottle of formula for Rose. Lupin was glad for the company, it meant dealing facing the inevitable emotional turmoil could be delayed, at least for now, but even he knew it would have to happen at some point…

"So Moony, Is there anything we can do for you while we're here?"

Remus blinked, snapping out of his day dream to look up at Sirius, "No thank you Sirius. I think that myself and my daughter could really both do with a bit of a rest after everything that has happened today. Thanks you all so much for your company…"

Time had flown by so quickly, too quickly in Lupin's opinion. It was now late evening and Remus couldn't help but think back to this time yesterday when everything had been alright. Mary was pregnant with their child. She had loved him. Loved their life together. How could everything have suddenly changed so quickly? Remus sighed and rubbed his right temple, how could he have kept so many secrets from the woman he claimed to have loved? James glanced at Lily and then back to Remus worriedly and looked as if to say something before Sirius caught his eye and shook his head. James swallowed what he was going to say and changed it to something else.

"Well Remus, I think it's time we gave you and your daughter some alone time together don't you?"

Remus looked up from his day dreaming apparently startled, "What? Oh I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere…"

"As it has every right to be on a day like today," Sirius interjected, "Not to worry, I'm sure after a good nights sleep things'll look… better…" he visably paled as he realised where his sentence had been heading and gave an embarrassed smile at his friend, "Sorry Moony… I realise how incredibly craptastic that sounds…"

Remus smiled, "That's quite alright Sirius."

James cleared his throat, "Well then, we'll be off Moony."

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate everything you guys have done…"

"That's what friends are for Remus," Lily smiled as she stood up from the chair she had been sat in, "You know where we are and how to reach us should you need too…"

"Yes of course Lily."

"And you know it can be for the littlest thing. Anything you need."

"Yes Lily. I know," Remus chuckled.

Sirius and James also stood up now, and passing their congratulations on to their friend once more before the three stepped into the flaring green flames of the fire place and floo'd back to the Potters residence. Any worry or hesitation they held about leaving their friend was not shown openly. They did not want their friend to think that they did not trust him and none of them knew how to tell him that it would be alright eventually. The hurt was just too fresh and too new for such words to make any sense. All they could do was be there for him when he was ready.

After his friends had left Remus stood faltering for a moment, his arms around the slumbering Rose protectively before he slumped back down into the chair. Everything that had happened suddenly came caving down upon him and the helplessness, the loss and the hurt engulfed him. Choking back a sob Remus looked down at his tiny daughter.

Gingerly stroking her cheek something changed in Remus Lupin that day, that hour, that minute. An iron strong will and resolution that he would see his daughter protected from the prejudice that had haunted him all his life. Never would he allow her to suffer as he was suffering now. New barriers were thrown up and Remus never wanted to feel this sort of pain ever again. The wolf inside of him tore at the emotions that threatened to suffocate him. Hurt turned to anger. Sadness turned to rage. Why could Mary not accept him? Accept their daughter? Why was it that everyone saw Remus until they found out about the Wolf and then that was all they saw? Clenching his jaw Remus drew a deep breath and sought to calm himself.

Eventually Remus felt himself relax as the wolf receded once more and looked down at his daughter again. Tenderly Remus laid a kiss upon her cheek as he stood up and made his way through the house to Rose's new nursery. Once he had seen his daughter safely into her cot and set up the wards and Baby Monitor Charms he could deal with what had happened this day. But after that, tomorrow was going to be different. It would be hard and he certainly wouldn't be able to do it alone. Remus smiled a half smile. He wasn't alone. He had his family now. People that truly loved him and saw Remus, not the wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

The last chapter in this section of the Rose Lupin story. I hope you enjoyed reading! I'll be writing some more soon!

* * *

It wasn't until much later that night that Remus managed to find time to himself. He was sat within the library at Tanglewood in his favourite wing backed red leather chair, a small glass of fire whiskey in one hand and the Ministry's business card in the other. The fire roared within its grate, filling the room with a wonderfully subtle smoky smell as Remus turned the card between his fingers again and again obviously deep in thought.

A soft knock on the door bought Remus crashing back down to reality as Millicent edged the door open and stepped into the library carrying a steaming mug of hot cocoa and a slice of the Weasley's chocolate cake. The house elf carefully set the mug and plate onto a side table she conjured beside her master's chair.

"Thank you Millicent. That'll be all for tonight, why don't you go get some sleep?"

Millicent gave her master a small bow before pausing, worrying her bottom lip. Remus blinked in surprise, setting his glass down and leaning forward to peer at Millicent.

"If everything alright Millie?" he asked gently.

Millicent shook her head slowly and looked up at her master through her lashes, "May Millicent say something Master?" she requested timidly.

"Of course you can Millicent."

Millicent took a deep breath, wringing her hands behind her back, "Millicent just wanted Master to know that Millicent is very sorry for the bad things that happened to him today because her Master is a very kind and loving man who does not deserve such nasty things to happen to him."

Lupin was surprised as Millicent kept on talking, her voice growing in confidence.

"And Master should know that Millicent cares about her Master very much. And the young Mistress too and although nasty things have happened Millicent will always care and she will always help her master and young mistress however she can. And bad things never last. Good will come eventually…"

Tears pricked in the young mans eyes as Millicent trailed off.

"Oh Millicent…" Lupin smiled as he knuckled the tears from his eyes before they fell, "Thank you for your kind words. They mean a lot."

Millicent curtseyed deeply, "I shall retire for the night Master. Call Millicent if you needs anything yes?"

"Yes, I shall Millicent. Good night"

And then with a crack the house elf was gone. Lupin sighed, swallowing the stone of emotion that grazed at his throat as he picked up his glass of Fire Whiskey, pouring it quickly into the mug of cocoa before vanishing the glass to the kitchen and picking up the hot chocolaty drink. Taking a long sip Lupin savoured the fiery comforting flavour as he slid a little further into his chair. He picked up the business card from the arm of the chair and looked at it one more time. Remus was deeply conflicted about the idea of his daughter being studied and researched. On the one hand the research could help him to better understand his daughter's needs but on the other she was far too young to say whether or not she would want this to happen. Remus didn't want his daughter to be robbed of her childhood.

Taking another mouthful of drink Remus glanced up at the large grandfather clock stood at the opposite wall. It was much later than he had thought. A sudden buzzing caught Remus by surprise and he nearly spilt his cocoa in shock. It took a few moments for him to realise exactly what the buzzing was before he set his cocoa down on the conjured table a little too quickly and sprung from his chair and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. The buzzing had been the Baby Wards going off which meant that Rose was awake.

The nursery was dimly lit by the enchanted mobile Sirius had bought for Rose which was chiming a soft melody into the night. Rose squirmed slightly within her blankets as she whimpered. Remus crossed the distance from the door way to the crib in a matter of seconds and went to sweep Rose into his arms before coming to an abrupt halt. Rose's eyes shimmered and glowed of their own accord and her skin had a subtle downy look to it. A small knot of panic formed in Lupin's stomach. Rose wailed again and the knot in Lupin's stomach grew larger. He knew his daughter couldn't be hungry, not yet at least. Was this a transformation? Lupin had read all the information he'd been given, plus all the paternity books whilst Mary was pregnant. What should he do? Another of his daughter's wails made his mind up for him and he scooped the precious little girl up into his arms. Almost instantly her whimpering stopped as she snuggled instinctively into the protection of her father's arms. Gently rocking his daughter Remus watched as her skin changed back to normal and her eyes dimmed.

"Well now Rose, you certainly know how to give your old man a good fright…" Remus smiled as he looked down at his daughter, "And you're not even a teenager yet!"

She blinked back up at him before a toothless smile erupted on her face and she gurgled happily. Remus' smile grew even wider before resuming rocking his daughter softly from side to side. Slowly, ever so slowly, Rose started to drift back to sleep and Remus gently placed his daughter back into her crib and tucked her in. Stepping back Remus gave a small sigh of relief as she gave a small yawn, turned into the blanket and settled down to sleep.

Creeping back down the stairs Remus collapsed back into his chair. He scowled down at the spilled cocoa on the conjured table. Picking the mug up Remus cast a quick cleaning spell on table and mug before draining the cocoa in one mouthful. The business card caught his eye and his scowl deepened. He'd deal with that particular problem in the morning. Rising slowly Remus spelled the fire out and made his way upstairs and into bed. He fell asleep almost instantly feeling incredibly drained both emotionally and physically. Rose woke a further two times during the night for a feed and a change and the second time Remus fell asleep cradling his daughter in his arms while sat in the rocking chair. The dawn sun rose over the father and daughter, cuddled together.


End file.
